


Don’t mess this up

by Enmity (kasady_no)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/Enmity
Summary: Simon goes on his first public outing with the Clan and Raphael gives him the important task of staying out of trouble.He succeeds…mostly.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132





	Don’t mess this up

**Author's Note:**

> •god, I used to love this ship so much•

Simon's not really sure of his life anymore when he's actually invited to a party. Don't get him wrong he's been to parties before but he's never actually not been someone's plus one. So yeah, he's shocked when Elliott comes into the kitchen, where the majority of them are, and hands everyone present a little card with their names on it. 

When Simon reads it he gets kiddy like he’s some kind of damn kid and has to hold back a screech. 

Later that day Simon's shuffling through his closet, which is pretty much a ghost town, he can hear his own echo, when he hears Raphael's foot falls as he walks down the hall and Simon is just going to automatically guess to his room. 

Not a moment later he hears the soft tell-tale creek of the door frame as Raphael leant against it. Though just to piss the older vampire off Simon pretends he has no clue that Raphael's in his room. 

He hears Raphael sigh then shift,  
"Dios fledgling, I know you heard me. Your shit hearing can't still be that bad." Simon turns around then, a grin pulling at his lips as he scoffs.

"If your implying that my hearing is the shit, then ya," Simon's grin gets bigger at the dramatic eye roll he gets in response. 

"Just look decent-ish for the party, I know that's asking a lot from you but..." and the little shit cuts off, smirk prominent on his face. Simon narrows his eyes at him.

"Har har, I can pull it off, thank you. Don't wanna tarnish the vampire name with my ness anyways." Raphael rolls his eyes, and Simon should really start counting how many times a day he does that.

* * *

The whole clan walks into the club at about 11pm and as Simon fumbles with keeping the sleeves of his white dress shirt halfway up his arms he can feel the base of an awful pop song through his feet and his ears are burning. 

He briefly wonders how all the other vampires just waltz deeper into the club like it's nothing, and then dismisses it because it's weird, and their weird, and it fits. 

His eyes are closed as he tries to block out some of the noise, when he feels Raphael come up next to him. 

"I'm giving you free range but at least attempt to keep yourself together and try not to drink. Your embarrassing when you drink." He says softly, just bellow a whisper so he's at least being a considerate dick.

Throughout the night he doesn't really see Raphael unless he actually starts to have fun. He wasn't even causing trouble and he'd barely even looked at a drink so he didn't understand. Like when a girl with blond hair sauntered up to him, Simon thought she was nice, her dress was very short and she was a little more touchy than he was comfortable with but she seemed ok, even complemented him. 

But before they could actually strike up a conversation Raphael had appeared called him an idiot, then dragged her away, mumbling what Simon will just assume are curses in rapid Spanish, leading her to a piller on the other side of the club and then walking off. 

Simon can't help but think that the man is damn infuriating, he's not a child, no matter what anybody in the clan thinks, and he can talk to people without making a fool of himself. 

He's wandering around the club upset, he might be pouting some when a vampire he's never seen before struts towards him. Simon can smell the super scary alcohol on his breath before he's even an arms length away from Simon.

"You wanna dance half pint." the guy asks and Simon's too caught up in his hormonal high and pettiness to be offended at the name, and he figures he's not attached to anyone so he might as well. 

So the guy grins and roughly grabs a hold of Simon's hips, dragging him right up against the others chest. 

There bodies are tangled together and there swaying and dancing to the beat when Raphael storms up to them. He looks pretty upset from what Simon can tell but it's not like Simon would know why, so he figured the anger flashing in his irises are for someone in Simon's general path. 

He pitches that idea right out the window when Raphael basically throws the dude that was on him off of him, and Simon blinks confused at the guy on the floor once before looking at Raphael who catches his eyes the second he turns. 

Simon can't help but whimper at the burning gaze Raphael's roaming his body with, he can agree that it's doing some decidedly un-holy things to him though.

Before he can really elaborate on that Raphael has already invaded his personal space as if it were his own and clamped his hands on Simon's wrist, pulling Simon's front against his back and wrapping his arms around him. 

Simon can see Raphael's profile every time the neon lights illuminate his face, can make out that Raphael is glaring at the guy relentlessly while he dances against him. 

Simon is also really confused even though he's enjoying himself. Especially when Raphael's scared the guy off because then he tells Simon he actually did a good job not making himself look stupid, and Simon ignores the insult in favor of the actual smile that's on Raphael's face when he turns to him.

He kinda wonders if this is his reward for not diminishing the clan pride, and contemplates if he should behave more if it means getting both eye fucked and being grind against, specifically by Raphael.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2017 but it’s not too bad.


End file.
